


Mystery, Mystery, Mystery, Mystery, Myste-

by MmmmCherries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, based off of backyardigans, mystery?, there's like one swear word, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmmCherries/pseuds/MmmmCherries
Summary: Detective Lee Jeno gets invited to the Mystery Manor on Mystery Lane to solve the case of Sir Huang Renjun's missing watch.Yes this is based off of a Backyardigans episode, so what.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Mystery, Mystery, Mystery, Mystery, Myste-

**Author's Note:**

> HEYOOOOOO
> 
> Thanks for choosing to read this fic! Just wanted to bring attention to the petitions work for Black Lives Matter on my Dashboard! The fight's not over yet, so make sure to sign petitions, donate to the cause, and protect our black brothers and sisters! 
> 
> And yes really, this was based off of my childhood favorite show Backyardigans, what about it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why is it so misty" Jeno whines. "Does it kill him to live out in the city? Where there's people? And less fog??" 

.

You see Detective Lee Jeno had received a letter in his mailbox earlier this day. 

He was looking around for a lost cat (he is very passionate about the cat mysteries he gets every once and a while) in the park for a nice old lady that sold hotteok down the road near his house. When he found the cat, it was circling around his mail box as if it wanted to open it. "There you are Mr. Snuffles!" The cat meows back in response and jumps into Jeno's arms. "Meow" it cries again and nods towards the mail box. Jeno looks at the old can. "You think I got mail today?" he asks. He opens the box, a cat in one hand and one opening the container. 

There it was. A vintage envelope sat in the mail box, waiting to be opened. 

Jeno takes the letter out and opens it. 

_Detective Lee Jeno,_

_I am Sir Huang Renjun, who lives at the Mystery Manor at Mystery Lane. I have mailed you with troubling news of a crime that is supposed to happen this very night. Please come to my manor as quickly as you can before it is too late!_

_Yours truly,_

_Sir Huang Renjun_

"There's a mystery waiting to be solved Mr. Snuffles! I must get ready quick!" Jeno exclaims. He quickly runs over to the old lady to return her cat then goes into his home to get his equipment. 

Then he starts his trek to the Mystery Manor on Mystery Lane. 

Then gets lost 

Then almost starts to cry. 

"Why have you forsaken me??" Jeno cries out to the sky. He takes out the letter for the umpteenth time to check if he's going the right direction and that the address he imputed into Google Maps was the correct one. "It's amazing how I get service here" Jeno says to himself. He continues to walk on the path he's on when he hears footsteps behind him. 

He stops. 

Jeno turns around. There was no one there. When he starts to walk again, the footsteps come back. "Hello?" he yells back. "Is anyone there?" The only thing that answered him was the cry of the wind, blowing from his left. "Great, I'm in a haunted county" Jeno mumbles, and keeps walking. Sooner or later he comes upon a large hedge wall. He looks to his left and notices a entrance. "Wow, he must be very rich" Jeno thinks. He walks to the entrance and into the hedges. There, he gets startled by a figure in a beige coat and brown pants. The figure was covering his face with a scarf that was the same color as his pants. 

"H-hi?" Jeno greets. The figure doesn't say anything and only stares at the Detective. Jeno gulps and looks around. He couldn't find the manor. "Um.. do you.. perhaps know where the Mystery Manor is? You know, the one on Mystery Lane?" The figure stares at him some more then points to a exit right next to him leading to the property of the Mystery Manor. "Huh, I'm must be really blind. Anyways thank you- huh?" By the time Jeno looked at the figure to say thank you, it disappeared. "This really must be haunted county." 

.

When Jeno rings the doorbell to the manor, a loud bell sounds throughout the whole property. No one answers right away so Jeno just sighs and leans his forehead on the door. "What the heck am I doing? I'm a cat detective not a people detective! Even if I was, who the hell would want to solve a ghost case??" The door suddenly opens during Jeno's ponder causing him to fall and land face first onto the ground. 

To avoid embarrassment, Jeno quickly gets up from the ground and dusts himself off. He looks up to see who answered the door and is stunned by the stare of this young boy in a butler uniform. The stare wasn't cold or distant or anything it was just..

Blank

"Hello" Jeno manages to get out. The boy doesn't say anything and only stares at the Detective. Getting his mind together, Jeno clears his throat and offers a handshake. "I am Detective Lee Jeno and I am here to see Sir Huang Renjun." The boy looks at Jeno's hand and accepts the handshake. It was a weak handshake in Jeno's opinion, not much shakiness as he had hoped. "Why were you leaning against the door?" the boy asks once he lets go of the Detective's hand. Jeno laughs nervously and coughs to clear his throat some more. "I uh, you see the walk here is pretty tiring so I just-" 

"Why didn't you sit down?" 

"Well I-" 

"Why didn't you take a car" 

"The thing is that-"

"Do you not have a car?" 

"You know what you are a curious fellow." The boy stops talking. Jeno sighs and closes the door behind him. He takes out the letter from his pocket and shows it to the boy. "I'm here to solve the case that Sir Huang Renjun had sent me." The boy leans forward and squints to read the letter. Once he got the message he leans back and relaxes his eyes. "Follow me Detective No Car." Jeno presses his lips together in order to stop himself from cursing at this boy and follows him to a room across from the entrance of the manor. 

.

The study room looks like every old room of an old big house. It had a brown carpeted floor with a floral design. There was a couch and a desk near a large window. Bookshelves hugged every wall of the room, occasionally sitting below a painting of a field of flowers or angel babies. 

No really, there was a painting that was only dedicated of prints of naked angel babies. 

"About time Detective!" A small man in a white suit calls out. "What took you so long??" 

"Sir, it appeared he had no car so he decided to rest by putting his forehead against the door" the boy tells the man. Jeno give a fake laugh and glares at the boy before offering a hand to the man in the white suit. "It's very nice to meet you Sir Huang Renjun." Sir Huang Renjun accepts the hand and shakes it (a very aggressive shake if you ask Jeno). "Even if you have a poor sense of transportation ("I swear to god-" Jeno thinks), I am quite glad you are here. Meet my neighbor, Mr. Na Jaemin." Another man in a brown suit with odd blond hair comes up to the Detective and shakes his hand (a formal shake Jeno notes). "It is very nice to meet you Detective" Na Jaemin greets with a charming smile. "Likewise Mr. Na" Renjun then gestures to the boy. "And I see you have met my butler, Park Jisung."The three turn to the boy standing in the doorway. Park Jisung only stared at them. Jeno swears he can hear the Wii Shopping theme song playing in his head. 

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Jeno asks. "No he doesn't, he is actually quite shy you see" Renjun answers. The boy stares at the three men for a couple of seconds before backing out of the room and slowly closing the door, silently keeping his eyes on the men until the door completely shuts. "Jisung's creepy, but he is very adorable. I like to cuddle him every once and while whenever I come over" Jaemin smiles. Renjun rolls his eyes and turns to Jeno. "I'm sure you understand the urgency of my letter. I have been informed that someone is going to come and steal this very watch on my wrist." Renjun shows the Detective a silver watch. It wasn't big, it was quite small. A perfect fit for the male's slender wrist, but it looks like it costs the same as Jeno's life. 

Or even more. 

"I'm going to need you to stay over for the night. I had called over my private investigator to help you and-" 

"WHO'S READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEE" 

Jeno and Renjun turn to the doorway to two men, one with brown hair with circle glass and in a grey suit with shorts, and a taller male with blond hair in a white collared shirt with black slacks. Jaemin in the meantime was reading a book on Renjun's couch, unbothered by the interruption. 

The Detective turns to Renjun to be told who the two standing in the doorway were, but all he saw was the look of annoyance and the urge to kill on the young master's face towards them. "What the heck are you doing here? Where's my private investigator?" Renjun demands in a not so intimidating voice. "Mark hyung had to go back to Canada for an emergency so he sent us instead, so SUCK IT HUANG!!" Jeno's eyes widen. Did this guy talk to the young master like that? 

The young master in question didn't seem to mind as he just sighs and turns to Jeno. "Detective Lee, these two are-" He turns and glares at the two standing in the doorway "-my friends, Lee Donghyuck and Zhong Chenle." The guy with the blond hair and extremely pale skin comes up to Jeno with a big smile on his face. "You're Lee Jeno right? I've heard of the many stories about you! Those cats must be very grateful to be found by you!" Jeno laughs, thanks him, and offers a hand for guy to shake. He accepts and shakes it immediately. "I'm Zhong Chenle!" he says. 

"And you can dub me as Lee Donghyuck, or call me Hyuck I really don't care" the other man says, coming up to the Detective. Renjun pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Great, now that you guys are acquainted let's start looking for clues. Jisung!" 

As soon as his name was called, Jisung pokes his head in the doorway for his instructions. "Get us some tea please" Renjun says. Jisung doesn't respond and go gets the tea. "So Detective Lee, have you seen or heard anything suspicious around here?" Jaemin asks as he gets up to put away the book he was reading. "Yes actually, as I was walking here-" 

"You walked here??" Donghyuck asks. Renjun tsked to make Donghyuck shut up. Jeno swears he's going to be the one who's going to commit a crime. "As I was saying-" Jeno says before glaring at Donghyuck. "-As I was walking here I heard footsteps behind me and saw a figure in a beige coat in the hedges that are in the front of your house." The whole room gasps (Jeno got surprised by the collective gasps). "Well then that only means it started" Renjun says. 

Someone knocks on the door. "Come in" Renjun answers. Jisung opens the door with one hand and a plate of tea cups and a tea pot in the other. "Wonderful Jisung, you can just put that over there-" 

Then suddenly the room goes pitch black. 

The sound of a glass breaking and a high pitched scream is only heard. 

The lights go back on. 

The tea tray was knocked onto the ground and the watch on Renjun's wrist was no longer there. Jeno runs out of the room to catch the culprit. He catches the same figure he saw earlier running out of the house into the mist. "Halt right there!" he shouts and chases after it. The figure turns around, its eyes widening when it realizes Jeno is on its tail, and books it. Once Jeno got to the hedge maze however he lost the figure due to the thick mist covering the area. 

Who was this figure?

. 

"It's Jisung." 

The group turns to Detective Lee. "Think about it, he was acting very strange!" Jeno exclaims. "Well he has always acted strange. He's the strangest person I've met, and I knew Jaemin for the majority of my life" Renjun says, pointing his thumb at his neighbor. Jaemin pouts and leans his head on Renjun's shoulder as a way of protesting. "Well you can say that. However what can you say for the fact-" Jeno gets up from his seat on the floor and points the broken tea tray. "-that he is the only person who's not here??" 

The room gaps in unison again (Jeno doesn't think he can get used to that). "You're right Detective! It must be Sungie!!" Chenle exclaims. "Then we must go after him! Let's go men!" Jaemin shouts. Everyone gets up and runs out of the study room to chase after the young butler. However, they are stopped by the sound of knocking from the closet door right next to it. Carefully, Jeno opens the door to reveal..

Jisung?

"Sungie!" Chenle calls out. He goes to help Jisung out of the closet. The boy looks at the men with confusion. "What happened? Did you see the thief?" Donghyuck asks. Jisung nods his head at a fast pace. "I was going to serve tea to the Young Master and you people ("you people?") when suddenly the lights went out! I tried to go after the thief but he pushed me into this closet." Jeno furrows his eyebrows. "Then if the thief is not you, then who is it?" Jeno asks. 

At that exact moment, Jaemin suddenly announces that he needs to feed his cat. "Since when did you have a cat?" Renjun asks. "Since this morning, I adopted her with Donghyuck earlier at the shelter" Jaemin says. Donghyuck perks up and nods his head. "I'll come with you!" he says and starts to head towards the door. "We'll come back soon" Jaemin says and walks out of the manor with Donghyuck. 

After they leave, Jeno starts to walk back into the study room. "Wait" Renjun says. Jeno turns around and hums. "Isn't that suspicious? Jaemin never had a cat! And he announced that so suddenly too!" Jeno shakes his head. "It's not suspicious" and continues to walk into the study room. Renjun blocks his way into the room. "Are you sure about that? It's seems pretty strange to me!" he says, arms crossed. Jeno nods his head. "I assure you Sir Huang, that Mr. Na and Mr. Lee are clean." Jeno then walks into the study room, Chenle and Jisung padding right behind him.

Renjun sighs. "This is what I get for hiring a cat detective." 

.

The four decide for Jeno and Chenle to search through the hedge maze for the figure. Renjun and Jisung would stay back at the study room to keep watch for any more suspicious marks. 

Thus Jeno and Chenle set out into the misty hedge maze, looking for the figure with the scarf covering his face. "I really don't get why Renjun ge decided that a hedge maze was a good design choice, this is super annoying" Chenle groans. "Right? This is ridiculous" Jeno answers. They walk a few steps before spotting a figure in the distance. "There! Over there!" Jeno whips his head and starts charging towards the figure. The figure notices Jeno going after him and starts to run away from him. "Wait right there thief!" Jeno shouts. The Detective gets closer to the figure and manages to tackle him to the ground. 

It was Na Jaemin. 

"Aha! Give up the watch Na Jaemin or suffer the consequences!" 

"Wait! I don't have the watch! I swear!" 

Jeno gets off of Jaemin and helps him up from the ground. "Then why were you running away?" Jeno asks. "You shouted at me and started RUNNING AFTER ME LIKE A SPANISH BULL" Jaemin argues.

"Then where did you go?" Jeno asks. "I told you I have a cat!" Jaemin says. Jeno scans the man before him and puts his hand on his chin. "I see.. ok I believe you." 

Jaemin freezes. "Wait really?" 

"Yup" 

"You're not going to question me more?" 

"Nope" 

"You're not going to like, I don't know yell at me to say the truth or demand me to empty my pockets.." 

"Do you want me to suspect you Na Jaemin??" 

"No, no, it's good, it's gucci" Jeno nods and looks around the hedge. From afar, he suddenly hears fast footsteps running by the entrance of the maze. Jeno tiptoes up over the wall to see two figures. One was running after the other into the manor. "There's two people running into the manor! Come on!" Jaemin nods and follows Jeno out of the maze (they were both surprised that the managed to find the exit). 

.

Bursting through the door, Jeno comes into the house and points at the two figures. "Thieves!" 

He gets surprised to see Chenle on top of Donghyuck on the floor. "Chenle! Did you steal the watch??" Jaemin says, running into the room. "No! But I'm sure Donghyuck hyung did! He was running around the maze like he was hiding something!" 

"I told you I got lost you dolphin! I really got to talk to Renjun about his design choices ("believe me we all do" Jeno says)." Donghyuck pushes Chenle off and gets up from the floor. "I am not the thief, I really did go over to Jaemin's house to see his cat" Donghyuck pleads. Chenle gets off from the ground and dusts himself. Then he points two fingers at Jaemin and Donghyuck. "They're covering for each other! They both stole it together!!" 

"No, they didn't" Chenle turns to Jeno confused. "Huh? How do you know?" he asks. Jeno points at both Jaemin's and Donghyuck's pants. Upon closer observation, one can see it's completely covered in cat hair. "I see you adopted a munchkin cat, a lovely companion I must say" he says with a eye smile. "Wow you can tell by just looking at the hair on our clothes?" Jaemin asks. "No, I just read the ID card you dropped when I tackled you. Here you go." Jaemin let's out a "ah" and takes the card from Jeno and stuffs it into his pockets. "Now since you guys are innocent, doesn't mean everyone in this room is." Jeno turns to Chenle and glares at him. He brings out a hand. "Hand over the watch Zhong!" 

Jeno holds up the other hand to stop Jaemin and Donghyuck from gasping. Chenle looks at Jeno with large eyes. "I didn't steal it! I wasn't even close to gege when we were in the room!" 

"Yet you're the only one whose status is unclear. Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Jisung all have alibis. I couldn't have stolen it because that would be stupid, and why would Renjun steal his own watch?" Chenle bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. "No! I wasn't the one who stole it! You know why?" He brings out his ID from his pocket and shows it to Jeno. "Because I am Zhong Chenle! Son of one of the richest families in the Republic of Korea!" Jeno brings out his hand again to stop Donghyuck and Jaemin from gasping. "Oh come on man, let us react" Donghyuck whines. He takes a closer look at the ID and gasps himself ("Oh so you're allowed to gasp but not us?"). "See! Why would I steal something that I can afford millions of? It just wouldn't make any sense." 

"So that would mean-" Donghyuck starts. He points a finger at Jeno. "You! Detective Lee, you stole the watch!" Chenle alone gasps. "Nah, he has a Apple Watch see" Jaemin says. They all look down at the black Apple watch on Jeno's wrist. "Never mind then!" Donghyuck exclaims. Jeno looks around the area they're in. It was the front room again. He narrows his eyes at the study room. He thinks. "If it wasn't any of us.." 

"Let's search the study room" Jeno says. The group walks over towards the room. Jeno opens the door slowly, and peers in. The only person in there was Renjun, who was taking a nap on the couch. Jisung was no where to be found. "That's strange" Chenle says. "Sungie should've been here to keep watch!" Jeno puts a finger to his mouth and shows it to the group before fully opening the door. "Ok let's search" he says.

Thus, the four started to look around for any clues or maybe even the watch itself. As he is searching through the books on a bookshelf, Jeno had pulled a book that had unlocked a door to a secret passageway within the manor. "Duh why didn't we think of that? We're in a century old mansion for goodness sake" Jaemin whispers. They walk into the passage way, hoping to spot something important. 

And they did. 

They saw the figure 

The REAL figure. 

"There he is!" Donghyuck yells. The figure jumps and turns around. Renjun's watch was in his hands. "Halt!' Jeno yells. The figure did the exact opposite of that and starts to run. The four start to sprint after the figure as well. They started a goose chase, the figure going through one door then another, the group going through one exit then through a entrance. "WHO DESIGNED THIS FUCKING BUILDING??" Donghyuck yells. Finally after like 5 minutes the group corners the figure into a closet. The figure trips over a box and drops the watch. Jeno kicks the watch out of the figure's reach and grabs it. 

"Aha! We caught you!" he exclaims. Jeno unmasks the figure to reveal. 

Jisung! It was Jisung! 

"Sungie?" Chenle says in a disappointed tone. Jisung gets up from the ground and dusts himself off. The door of the closet suddenly opens from the outside. The light of the closet turns on, revealing a very tired Renjun. "What are you doing in my closet" he demands (Jeno notes that a sleepy Renjun is a scary Renjun). "We caught the thief Injunnie! It was Jisung!" Jaemin shouts. Jisung walks over to Renjun's side and hides behind the older. "I told him to steal it" Renjun says. 

"WHAT??" They all exclaim. Renjun gestures for Jeno to hand over the watch. The Detective gives the watch back to the young master who puts it back on his wrist. "Jisung and I got bored so we decided to call you guys over for a mystery hunt. I think I forgot to say that in the letter." 

"You did" Jeno says. "Oh thank goodness my baby isn't a criminal!!" Jaemin exclaims and walks over to Jisung. He hugs the poor boy and kisses him repeatedly. "Oh I always knew you were a good person Sungie!!" Chenle cries out and walks over to hug the boy as well, (which Jisung seemed to enjoy more then Jaemin's excessive affection).

"Wait so this was all fake? I walked all the way over here cause it was fake?" Jeno asks. Everyone in the room freezes. Renjun gulps and rubs the back of his neck. "Well.. I called you over cause A. I thought I put down in the letter that this whole thing was fake and B. because you know a friend of ours. Lee Minhyung? He's my private investigator. I thought he would come today but instead these two showed up. I heard about you a lot from him and thought maybe.. we could be friends?"

Renjun walks over to Jeno, a guilty look on his face. "I'm truly sorry for making you come all the way over here.. is there anything I can do to make it up for you?" Right when Renjun said this, a little growl sound comes out from Jeno's stomach. The Detective gives his famous eye smile. "Well, maybe a snack and a place fo stay for the night will be nice" he laughs. Renjun smiles and gives Jeno a thumbs up. "Deal! Anyone else wanna stay over?"

"SLEEPOVER TIMME!" Donghyuck shouts. Everyone laughs (even Jisung cracks a smile) and heads out of the closet to enjoy a nice plate of cheese and crackers before having a nice movie night in the study room.

(Jeno later finds out that Renjun **did** tell him that the event was fake in the letter.. he apologized for getting mad and bought Renjun one of his favorite novels don't worry)

_Here is the original Backyardigans episode!:_

**[I'm the episode! Click me!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2HKpf9fOVI&t=777s) **

_Thanks for reading!_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
